Never Changed
by thzeyvraerin
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita abal tentang Minseok dan Luhan. Warning! AU, BL, alur super cepat, bikin mual, [XiuHan/LuMin].


**Title : Never Changed**

**Warning! : AU, BoysLove, Typo(s), OOC, bikin mual, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**This is XiuHan/LuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Seorang pemuda berwajah manis berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan tergesa-gesa, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kamera.<p>

"Hei Minseok! Kau meninggalkan tasmu!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kelas, yang dikenalnya sebagai suara Baekhyun. Sontak Minseok berhenti, kemudian berbalik arah dan berlari ke dalam kelas. "Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku Baekhyun!", setelah itu Minseok segera menyambar tasnya yang berada di atas meja, lalu kembali berlari keluar kelas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengetahui tujuan Minseok hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka tersebut.

.

Minseok terus melangkahkan kakinya, sambil sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _'Ah, aku terlambat.'_ batin Minseok sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Minseok telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Sebuah lapangan basket. Tentu saja bukan lapangan basket biasa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Minseok sering mengunjungi lapangan ini. Tidak, bukan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Minseok memilih tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia mulai memfokuskan kameranya pada Luhan, salah satu dari empat orang namja yang sedang bermain. Baru saja Minseok berhasil mengambil satu foto, tiba-tiba saja keempat namja itu berhenti bermain._ 'Apakah mereka sudah selesai bermain?'_ batin Minseok bertanya-tanya. Dilihatnya keempat namja itu mengambil tas masing-masing. Minseok menghela nafas, _'Sepertinya mereka benar-benar telah selesai bermain'_ batinnya kecewa.

Setelah mengambil tas masing-masing, tiga namja yang Minseok ketahui bernama Chanyeol, Kris dan Kai langsung meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut. Anehnya, Luhan tidak ikut dengan mereka. Luhan malah melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Minseok duduk sekarang. Minseok yang melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Minseok. "K-kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. "Tentu saja kau, tidak ada orang lain lagi disini." jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area lapangan, dan benar saja, hanya ada mereka berdua disana. _'Sejak kapan? Sepertinya tadi masih banyak orang.' _batin Minseok bingung.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan lagi, membuat lamunan Minseok buyar.

"Namaku Kim Minseok, dan kau?"

"Xi Luhan."

Ya, Xi Luhan. Minseok sudah mengetahui namanya.

"Aku sering melihatmu disini, dan kau selalu membawa kamera." ujar Luhan pada Minseok. Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Bolehkah aku melihat kameramu?" tanya Luhan. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, dengan cepat Minseok menggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sekali lagi Minseok menggeleng.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara detak jantung Minseok.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyimpan foto-fotoku." ucap Luhan asal. Mendengar ucapan asal Luhan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Minseok menundukkan wajahnya. Minseok merasa tertangkap basah.

Ya, isi kamera Minseok memang foto-foto Luhan yang sedang bermain basket.

Luhan yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minseok hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Kau sangat mudah dibaca Kim Minseok." bisik Luhan di telinga Minseok.

DEG

Jantung Minseok berdetak sangat kencang, perutnya terasa seperti diisi ribuan sayap kupu-kupu, Minseok dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Minseok tetap menunduk, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan milik Luhan menyentuh dagunya dan mengarahkan wajah Minseok agar menghadap Luhan.

"Wajahmu merah sekali Minseok, seperti kepiting rebus." kata Luhan sambil tertawa. Minseok segera menepis tangan Luhan yang berada di dagunya, kemudian kembali menunduk. Entah kenapa sentuhan Luhan mengingatkan Minseok pada seseorang dan sentuhan Luhan membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku hanya bercanda." ujar Luhan, ia kembali menyentuh dagu Minseok dan menghadapkan wajah Minseok ke arahnya. Luhan menatap wajah Minseok lekat-lekat, meneliti setiap centi wajah Minseok. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya semuanya begitu.. _'Cantik'_ batin Luhan. Jantung Luhan pun mulai berdebar kencang, rasanya seperti ingin meledak. Hanya karena menatap wajah Minseok. Yah, dampak yang cukup besar bagi Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik Minseok, aku menyukaimu." bisik Luhan.

Mata Minseok melebar, sekali lagi ia menepis tangan Luhan dari dagunya. _'Luhan menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kita baru saja berkenalan, ia tidak mungkin serius.'_ batin Minseok.

"Aku serius." ujar Luhan.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Kita baru saja berkenalan." ujar Minseok.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok. Minseok mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti maksud Luhan. "Kita tidak baru saja berkenalan, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" lanjut Luhan. Minseok terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku mengingatmu Lu. Kau benar-benar berbeda dari hari terakhir kita bertemu." ujar Minseok. Luhan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Minseokkie."

"Tetapi sentuhanmu tidak pernah berubah." kata Minseok, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Minseok, wajahmu, senyummu, bahkan sifat hemat bicaramu itu tidak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti dulu dan aku masih menyukaimu sampai detik ini." ujar Luhan. Minseok hanya diam.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok masih terdiam.

1

2

3

"Tentu saja aku mau!" pekik Minseok senang, spontan ia memeluk Luhan karena rasa senang yang sangat besar. Luhan terlonjak kaget karena gerakan Minseok yang tiba-tiba, tapi setelah itu ia membalas pelukan Minseok. Luhan akui, ia sangat sangat merindukan pemuda manis di pelukannya ini.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, Minseok melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam. "Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Tidak, kau sangat lucu Baozi!" ucap Luhan, dan entah darimana datangnya keberanian itu, Luhan menangkup wajah Minseok dan..

CHUP

Bibir Luhan dan bibir Minseok bersatu. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Yah, hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tapi cukup untuk membuat keduanya terbang ke atas awan.

Satu menit berlalu, Minseok dan Luhan mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wajah sepasang kekasih itu merah padam, butuh waktu lama untuk mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku, kajja." ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan Minseok. Minseok mengernyit bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti Luhan. Minseok masih terlalu polos dan... Ah, sepertinya Minseok tidak melihat seringaian nakal di bibir Luhan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ini alurnya cepet banget ya? Emang jelek banget, sebenernya bikin ini iseng-iseng aja sih, jadi ya hasilnya gini. Kalo ada yang mau baca aja udah bersyukur banget.

Mind to review?


End file.
